The Potter Family
by LuLu1007
Summary: Sequel to "The Start of a Family". Can Harry and Ginny continue their family with the challenges that lie ahead?
1. Surprising News

The Potter Family

Chapter 1

Harry was finishing some documents when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Harry, are you busy?" asked Kingsley.

"Just finishing up. What can I do for you?"

Harry and Kingsley finished their conversation and Harry Apparated home. Even though it was late, he couldn't deny the urge to shout.

"Ginny! James! Albus! Wake up!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs. "Ginny, wake up! I have something to tell you!"

"What is it? What's happened?" she asked meeting him at the door frame of their bedroom.

"Daddy, what happen?" asked James, walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"It's very important. Huge news!"

"You woke us up to tell us you have huge news?" Ginny asked, walking into Albus' room to retrieve her crying son.

"Kingsley made me Head Auror!"

"Are you serious?" asked Ginny, startled by the news.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either," said Harry, noticing the shocked look on her face.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging her husband.

They calmed down and put the boys back to sleep. It was a Saturday morning, and Harry and Ginny wanted to sleep late. Their plan failed when James ran into the bedroom.

"Wake up! Mummy, Daddy, wake up!" yelled James.

"James, stop yelling," said Ginny.

"Daddy, wake up," James said, climbing onto Harry's side of the bed.

"Leave Daddy alone. Let him sleep," she said, while sitting up.

"Too late. I'm awake," said Harry.

"Daddy, can we wide bwooms?"

"After breakfast."

"Kay."

"James, why don't you go play in your bedroom while I fix breakfast. Okay?" said Ginny.

"Kay, Mummy," said James, climbing off the bed. Once he disappeared, Ginny laid back down.

"I thought you were going to cook breakfast?" asked Harry.

"In a little bit. I want to spend a few more minutes with you," she said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Hmm. What are your plans with me?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

An hour had passed when Ginny and Harry finally walked downstairs with their sons. As promised, Harry took them to the backyard so they could ride their brooms. "Maybe Ginny's right. He is my clone," Harry thought as he watched his youngest son ride his broom.

Ginny walked out of the house and sat beside Harry to watch her sons. She was so happy that James accepted Albus as his brother, and had abandoned the troublemaker phase. Ginny had so much to plan this year: Albus was turning one, James was turning two, and Harry was turning 27. She knew Harry had plans of his own for _her _birthday, but it did not matter as long as he was there with her.

The months passed and soon it was James' birthday, which was celebrated with a big party at the Burrow. He received many gifts but enjoyed the toy wand his Uncle George gave him. (It was his first wand) While the adults cleaned up, James found his best friend and cousin, Fred, sitting under a tree playing with his own toy wand. He showed him his new wand and even attempted to perform magic. Harry noticed this and poked Ginny to make her look at the toddlers. James continued to impress his family with his magic at his young age, and no one was prouder than Harry.

As the days crept by, Ginny was kept busy with duties as a mom and an editor. She was particularly busy with an article about the Tutshill Tornados, but something was keeping her distracted from her work. Ginny rushed to the bathroom and emerged after several minutes. She began to worry about what could be wrong, and made an appointment to see a Healer.

Ginny grabbed Albus and James, and left for St. Mungo's. That night, she regalled to Harry about what the Healer said. He was shocked to hear the news, but brushed it aside and hugged his wife. The only thing left to do was to tell the family that another Potter was joining them.

* * *

It was finally July and work kept Harry busy. He had to leave Ginny and the boys for two weeks to deal with Rita Skeeter's escape from Azkaban and didn't return until two days before his birthday. During the weeks of her escape, she had managed to post a story in an unknown newspaper about Harry. He spent a large amount of time on the piles of papers that needed to be signed for her return to Azkaban, which kept him from home even when he returned. Ginny saw the look Harry carried during that time and knew not to bother him with questions of the trip. She just hoped that he would be able to enjoy his birthday.

Everyone arrived at the Burrow for the surprise birthday party held for Harry and Albus. Ron kept them distracted while others prepared the party, and when Ron received the signal to return to the Burrow, they Apparated into the livingroom. Both men walked outside and before Harry could close the door, everyone shouted "surprise!" He and Albus received many gifts. Even though Harry was 27, he still got presents from the family like he did when he was younger.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Christmas finally arrived. Spending the holidays at the Burrow was tradition, and it was always crowded. The family finished breakfast quickly, for the children were eager to open presents. When James saw Harry finish breakfast, he dragged him into the living room. The rest of the kids, Harry noticed, were sitting around the tree eyeing the presents, and even Teddy had joined them. The day crept by slowly as the kids played and the adults talked. After losing a round of Wizard's Chess to Ron, Harry picked his sleeping sons off the couch while Ginny gathered their belongings and Flooed home.

The New Year finally arrived and it brought more work for Harry. He was kept away from home once again due to a sudden break-out at Azkaban. At the end of the month, Harry returned home to another surprise. Ginny was in the living room picking up after James and Albus when her water broke. She saw the fireplace flare with flames and was thankful that Harry was home. After Flooing the boys to the Burrow, Harry returned for Ginny and within minutes, they were at St. Mungo's. The Weasley's arrived and waited for news on Ginny, but the progress was slowly changing. Slightly before 11 o'clock, Harry walked into the waiting area to let the family know that Ginny was about to give birth. Several minutes later, the room was filled with a baby's cries. The Weasley's waited eagerly at the door to see the new addition to their family. Harry left the delivery room carrying a pink bundle with red hair.

"Oh, it's a girl! Arthur, look. Isn't she beautiful?" asked Molly, while taking the baby from Harry.

"Congratulations, son," said Arthur, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks. James, Al, come here. Want to see your sister?"

"Baybee," said Albus, pointing at the pink blanket in Molly's arms.

"Harry, she's adorable," said Hermione, after hugging him tightly.

"Thanks."

"What name did you and Ginny decide on?"

"Lily."

"That's wonderful, and also creepy."

"Why? Why is it creepy?" asked Harry, alarmed by Hermione's comment.

"Well, today's January 30."

"I understand that, but what does it have to do with my daughter?"

"Today's Lily's birthday."

"We understand that," said Ron, who was listening in on the conversation.

"No! Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Your daughter shares her name and her birthday," stated Hermione.

"That is creepy. Bloody Hell, Harry. Merlin must have it out for you," said Ron, holding back a smile.

"Thanks, Ron. Now, if you don't mind. I need to take my daughter back to her mother before she kills me." Harry carried Lily back to Ginny, while Arthur followed with James and Albus behind him. Once Arthur left the room, Harry looked around at his family, and knew that this is what life was about, family.


	2. Parties and Accidents

The Potter Family

Chapter 2

Ginny was in the kitchen preparing supper when a cry from upstairs grabbed her attention. While making her way up the stairs, Ginny heard a faint pop that indicated Harry was home from work. Retrieving Lily was no problem, but comforting her seemed to do no good until Lily spotted Harry.

"Well, I see who her favorite is," said Ginny, jokingly.

"She'll grow out of it," Harry said, taking a red-eyed but happy Lily from her mother.

"Somehow, I don't believe that. I think Lily is going to be 'Daddy's Little Girl' for a long time."

Moments before supper was served, James and Albus ran down the stairs into the kitchen. When they finished with their food, Ginny cleaned the kitchen while Harry took the kids into the living room. Upon walking into the living room, Ginny saw James and Albus playing with their toys, and Harry laying on the couch with Lily asleep on his chest. She cherished moments like this and knew Harry did also; all he ever wanted was a family.

The following Sunday, Molly was busying herself with the cooking as the men gathered tables to set outside. Harry and Ron were helping by clearing the yard of gnomes. When he stopped to look for his two sons, Harry noticed James climbing a nearby tree that was off limits to him. Not far behind was Fred, George's oldest. Harry dusted his pants off and made his way towards his son and nephew. James saw his father and knew he was in trouble and began to climb down the tree.

"James Sirius, what did I say about climbing that tree?"

"Sowwy Daddy. I won't do it again."

"It's almost time to eat. Go sit at the table," said Harry, pointing his finger towards the table. Everyone began to sit as the food magically appeared before them. During the meal, Ginny and Hermione were feeding their youngest children, leaving Ron and Harry to feed their oldest kids. For Harry, it was difficult: James was making a mess with his food and Albus refused to eat. Down the table, Teddy was changing his appearance for Victoire instead of eating; Harry noticed this and gave him a glare to stop his antics. Later that night, the Weasley and Potter families were sitting around a fire. George thought it best to put on a show by producing fireworks, and the older children were ecstatic. As the fireworks died down, the Weasley men and their families Apparated to their homes. Ginny was collecting her children's things when Albus ran into the Burrow crying.

"Al, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as Al ran into her open arms.

"Dada." Albus cried.

"What did Daddy do?"

"What's wrong?" asked Molly.

"I'm not sure. Albus just ran in here crying and said something about Harry," Ginny said looking up at her mother.

"Dada." Albus cried, pointing towards the door.

"Come on. Let's see what happened," said Ginny, picking Albus up off the floor. Molly followed her daughter outside, where they noticed Harry lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny as she ran to him.

"Mummy! I sowwy," said James with tears in his eyes.

"What happened? What do you mean 'you're sorry'?"

"I sowwy, Mummy," he said again, looking down at the ground.

"Let's get him to St. Mungo's," said Molly, levitating Harry off the ground.

Arthur and Molly waited with James, Albus, and Lily while Ginny stayed with Harry. Since they didn't know why Harry was unconscious, there was nothing to do but wait. Ginny held onto Harry's hand and prayed he would wake but her prayers didn't come true until the next morning. Molly and Arthur had left with the children during the middle of the night and returned later that morning to find Harry awake. James saw this also and cowered behind his grandfather. Molly and Arthur decided to leave this discussion with James and his parents, and led Albus and Lily to the waiting room. Ginny was the first to speak when her parents were out of view.

"James, do you mind telling me what happened last night?"

"I didn't mean to, Mummy. I sowwy."

"Gin, it was an accident. I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about," said Harry.

"No worries? Harry, you were unconscious. Something happened and I want to know."

"James was playing with his toy wand and apparently it backfired."

"That does not explain why you were knocked out."

"I was clearing the yard of the fire and James was near me when the wand backfired and I can't explain why, but I just remember things going black," Harry said, looking at his son whose face was wet from tears.

"I sowwy… D… Daddy. I… wont… do … it… again," James said through his sobbing.

"Son, you didn't do it on purpose. The toy went bad, that's all," said Harry.

"It seems he takes after you more than you think, Harry."

"Oh? And how's that?" asked Harry, turning his attention to Ginny.

"He's blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault," said Ginny, looking at James then at Harry.

"Ha, ha."


	3. Weather and Children

The Potter Family

Chapter 3

The weather was gloomy, and the forecast was calling for rain. Harry was used to waking up with the sun in his eyes, but today was different. He slowly got out of bed and quickly dressed for work. Before walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Harry checked on his two sons and daughter. All were asleep, as they should have been at 6:00 in the morning. Walking into the kitchen, Harry decided to eat a bowl of cereal. He finished eating, Summoned his robe, and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder. Moments later, Harry arrived at the Ministry. His mind started to wander once he stepped out of the fireplace. He wanted so much to stay at home, but knew that he was needed at the Ministry.

As his mind wandered, his feet automatically carried him to the lift which roughly sent him to Level Two. The lift stopped and Harry finally noticed that he had arrived at the Auror Department. "Ugh! What would I give to be back in bed," he thought as he walked to his office. Harry's day continued to be gloomy and dull. Nothing was going on in the Wizarding World, so he was left with a bunch of papers that were continuing to expand across his desk.

Meanwhile, at Godric's Hollow, Ginny's day was about as gloomy as Harry's. She was trying to finish her article for the_ Daily Prophet_, but the children were keeping her on her toes. "It seems today is 'Bug Mum' Day," Ginny thought. No matter what she told the children, their questions never stopped. She decided to stop writing the article for the moment, and tend to her anxious children. Once Ginny found other activities to distract her children, she quickly finished her article and sent it to Diagon Alley. She returned to the sitting room to find her sons missing. Ginny searched the house, but couldn't find them. This greatly unnerved her, and she started panicking. Her nerves started to calm when she heard giggles coming from outside. She looked out the window to find the boys running about in the rain. Ginny's calm vanished, and was replaced with anger. "I thought I told them they couldn't go outside," she thought.

Ginny opened the door, and at that moment, James stopped his actions and looked at his mother. He saw the look on her face and knew they were in trouble. He grabbed Albus' shirt sleeve and stopped him. Their mother didn't have to say anything. They marched into the house dripping wet from the rain. Ginny pointed her finger towards the stairs in a silent order for them to go to their rooms to change.

Harry finally finished the last of the papers that were on his desk. It wouldn't be long until he would leave for home. He stretched to release his muscles of the tension he gained from reading and signing the papers he reviewed. What little time he had left at work quickly passed without the burden of paperwork, and he soon Summoned his cloak to head home. Harry didn't dare to stop and talk to anyone because he wanted to get home as soon as possible. From the moment he left home that morning, Harry felt drained, and was looking forward to resting when he got home. After the swift ride on the lifts, he stepped out, and walked to a nearby fireplace. When he arrived home, Harry noticed the house was rather quiet. It was never like that when he came home from work. He placed his cloak on his favorite chair and searched the house. He found Ginny in the kitchen cooking, and was expecting to see his children around her or at the table.

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked, sitting at the table.

"Upstairs in bed," she responded.

"In bed?! Why?"

"Well, they thought it was best to go outside earlier when it was raining and run around in the yard. Now, they've caught a cold," Ginny said, pouring soup in some bowls.

"Hmm..." Ginny turned around to find Harry asleep, with his head on the table and his arms supporting it. As Ginny was departing Albus' room after delivering the soup, she noticed Harry staggering up the stairs.

"That table is very uncomfortable," Harry said as an explanation.

"You think?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Gin, please. I'm going to bed."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I'm not hungry. Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to their bedroom.

Harry and Ginny were fast asleep when someone walked into the room. His black hair was mussed from sleep and his face clearly displayed the pain he was experiencing from his cold. He walked over to the side of the bed his mother slept on, and stood there clinging to a stuffed dragon. Albus reached up with his small hand and poked Ginny on her arm, trying to wake his mother. Ginny felt a sensation in her arm and woke up to find her youngest son standing before her.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad." Ginny felt Al's forehead to find it hotter than it was earlier in the night when he was put to bed. She quickly got out of bed and carried Al down to the kitchen. She sat her son on the counter while she looked for a potion to help Al's fever. Since the potion did not make him drowsy, they both waited for the potion to take effect. Instead of relieving the fever, it seemed to rise higher. A;l began coughing, which sounded horrible and his nose ran as constant as a waterfall. As Ginny was cleaning her son's face, Al complained about his head hurting. Ginny looked around and found that she had ran out of potions to cure her son's growing cold. She grabbed Al and ran up the stairs to her bedroom to wake Harry.

"Harry! Wake up," Ginny said, shaking Harry awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, half asleep.

"It's Al. His cold has taken a turn. We need to go to St. Mungo's."

"I thought we had some potions for this?"

"We did. I used them on the boys earlier. The last one I had was just used. So, get dressed and wake the James and Lily." Ginny changed clothes and went into Al's room to get some things. Harry changed and woke the James and Lily. They Flooed to St. Mungo's, where they waited impatiently for a Healer. Harry was sitting in a nearby chair, holding his sleeping children, when the Healer walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how are you?" the Healer asked cheerfully. He looked unconcerned, as if Ginny and Harry arriving in the middle of the night with a very ill child was as common an occasion as a Quidditch injury.

"We're fine, but I wouldn't be worried about us. You should be worried about my son," Ginny replied. Her anger was starting to boil from the wait, and the Healer seemed to be way too cheery this late at night.


	4. Curiousity and Celebrations

The Potter Family

Chapter 4

"What seems to be the problem?"

"His fever is rising. He caught a cold yesterday and the potions I used are not helping."

The Healer looked over Albus and found the problem.

"He seems to have an infection. Nothing to worry about. I'll administer a list of potions for you and he should be well in a few days. No harm done."

"What kind of infection does he have?" asked Harry.

"A sinus infection. No big deal. You really shouldn't have come at this time of night for this."

"He had a rising temperature. Do you think I would have let that continue?!" Ginny's anger was increasing at the Healer's statement.

"Mrs. Potter, please understand."

"No! You understand! He is my son and I will not allow him to be in such pain. You are a Healer, and you should care for your patients with more than just passing glances." Ginny snatched the list from the Healer's hand, picked Al up, and stormed out the door. Harry followed behind her with a sleeping James and Lily in his arms.

"Gin."

"Harry. I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he is so incompetent. Did you see the way he looked at us when he walked through the door? Like we were there just for our few minutes of fame. I wanted to slap him right then and there."

"Gin, let's just forget about it. Let's just go home. I'm too tired to deal with anything else."

"Are you going to go to work still, even after I dragged you out of bed and down here?"

"I'll owl Kingsley and let him know what happened and that I'm going to take the day off."

The Potters left St. Mungo's and headed home. Ginny would pick up the potions when morning came, and could probably brew them in a pinch if she had to. Harry placed James and Lily in their beds and made his way to his. As his head hit the pillow, all he could think about was that the sun would be up in a few more hours. Ginny walked through the door of her bedroom and saw Harry laying face down on the bed.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to owl Kingsley?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you need to get out of bed to do that?" Ginny asked, care evident in her voice, as she sat down on her side of the bed.

"Yes. I'll be back in a minute," he said, rising from the bed.

* * *

Ginny was relieved to see that Albus, after two days, was feeling much better. Things had returned to normal, but being a Potter was nowhere being normal. Ginny shrugged that thought from her mind, and continued with the cooking. It being Saturday, Ginny was hoping it would be a peaceful day. As luck would have it, the day started off nicely. The children were all well, and outside playing with one another. Harry was in his office looking over documents he failed to finish at work, and Ginny was keeping an close watch over her children from the window in the kitchen.

Once lunch was finished, and the children were down for their nap, Ginny sat down at her desk to finish an article for the _Daily Prophet_. Harry was lying on the couch, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_, when Ginny sat at the end of the extended couch.

"Finished with the article?" he asked, never taking his attention from the book.

"Yes. I have a question. How many times are you going to read that book?"

"I don't know. As many times as I want, I guess. Besides, this is a new edition."

"Really? So I guess I'm in there, huh?" she asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Maybe."

"Mummy?" called James, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, looking up at her youngest son.

"I had bad dream. Can I stay down here wif you?"

"Sure. Come here, sweetie." James walked over to the couch and sat down on Ginny's lap. He saw his father reading a book, but he didn't know what it was about.

"Hi, Daddy. What are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a book about Quidditch."

"Are you in it?" James asked sleepily.

"Yes. Mummy is too. Uncle Ron's favorite team, the Chudley Cannons are in here as well."

"Poor Ron. The Chudley Cannons are his all time favorite, even if they are not the best. I'm so glad that Hermione persuaded him not to decorate their home in orange. His old room at the Burrow was dreadful."

"Well... she may have persuaded him about decorating, but I don't think that Hermione will be able to stop him from persuading Rose to become a Cannons fan. Remember the day they brought her home? That girl was dressed in orange from head to toe. She looked like an orange puff ball."

"Harry, shh! James went back to sleep."

It was 5:30 in the afternoon when a tap at the window was heard. Harry walked to the window, and opened it for the small brown owl to fly in. The owl held out its leg for him to retrieve the letter attached. James, who was sitting nearby, grabbed an owl treat and fed the small owl. Harry opened the letter to find it was from Bill.

"Bill says they are postponing Victoire's birthday party, since we are going to Hogwarts for the memorial. I still can't believe it's been ten years since the battle."

"Are they going to resume the party?"

"Um... yes. It says that they talked to Molly and agreed to have it next Sunday."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, James?"

"Are we going to 'Ogwarts?"

"Yes, son."

"What we going to do?"

"We are going to honor the ones that fought and died in the battle."

"Who were they?"

"My, someone's curious," remarked Ginny, who was feeding Lily.

"Well... Uncle Fred, your grandparents, Sirius, Teddy's mum and dad, and a lot of other people."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You beat bad guy. Unca George say you die, too. Did you, Daddy?" James was now on the verge of tears.

"James, I don't know if you are old enough, yet, to hear such stories."

"I know. Did you, Daddy?"

"I didn't technically die. I just pretended to be dead, so that I could win the battle against Voldemort. Do you understand?"

"I guess so." James sat back in his chair and looked down at the floor with a sorrowful look on his face.

"James, sweetie, don't be sad. Those people did what was right. They fought in what they believed, and if it meant to help Daddy beat Voldemort, then they did what they could," said Ginny while she cleaned Lily's face and discarded the dishes.

"Nana say she sad 'cause Unca Fred is not here. Unca George sad, too. Why he die, Mummy?"

"Because he knew that Voldemort had to die. He died to save the Wizarding World from evil, and for you, your brother, sister, and cousins to live safely. We should be thankful, even if we do miss him."

"You see, James, I didn't even want anyone to fight. I thought I had to do it all myself. I didn't want your Mum to fight, but she did anyway."

"You fight bad guys, Mummy?"

"Well, not Voldemort, but I did fight the Death Eaters."

"What's a Death Eater?"

"They were Voldemort's helpers."

"Oh! Daddy, is that what you do? Fight bad guys?"

"Um... I put the bad guys in Azkaban, or I did. Now, I just send someone to get the bad guys."

"James, I think that's enough questions. When you're older, we will tell you all about Hogwarts and what happened there, okay?" Ginny hoped she could persuade James in dropping the conversation, but nothing seemed to drive him from it. The questions kept flowing until he finally became sleepy and needed his bath. Ginny and Harry placed their children in bed, and soon settled down on the couch.

"He was very interested in Hogwarts, wasn't he?" asked Ginny.

"Too interested. I never thought that this day would come. I was hoping that they would be older when I told them about Voldemort and the years I spent at Hogwarts."

"Well, it had to come one day. Yes, I agree that it should wait till they are older, but you know how children are. Once they get interested in something, they'll stick to it, until it gets boring. Hopefully, this will be just the same."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Ginny giggled at the expression on Harry's face, and then kissed him.


	5. Memorials and Unexpected Visitors

The Potter Family

Chapter 5

Harry was sitting on the couch when Ginny walked down with Lily in her arms.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Upstairs, putting up the items they thought they were going to take with them."

"Oh. Boys, hurry up! We need to be going!"

James and Albus ran down the stairs, and to Harry's relief, they were empty-handed. Once everyone stepped out the door, Harry activated the wards on the house. Ginny held onto Lily, while Harry grabbed James and Albus' hands. With a loud "pop," they were gone. The Potters landed outside the entrance gate of Hogwarts to find Professor Flitwick standing on the other side opening the gate for visitors.

"Mr. Potter, how are you? Mrs. Potter, lovely to see you as well," replied Flitwick.

"We're fine, Professor. How are you?" asked Harry, who was trying to keep his grip on James' hand.

"Just fine. Everyone is gathering near Dumbledore's tomb."

"Thank you."

They walked the grounds of Hogwarts till they reached the tomb. Harry released Albus' hand, and ran his own over the white surface. He was about to let his mind reel back to the day of Dumbledore's funeral, but was disturbed by James tugging on his hand.

"Daddy, what is this?"

"It's a tomb."

"A what?!"

"Um... well... Dumbledore's in there."

"Eww!"

"Harry! Why did you tell him that? asked an alarmed Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know how to explain it."

"James, this is Dumbledore's final resting place. You know, like Uncle Fred's?" asked Ginny, bending down to James' level.

"Okay."

"Hey, James!"

"Hey, Teddy."

"Uncle Harry, guess what?!" asked an excited Teddy.

"What?"

"Grandmum said I can spend the summer with you and Aunt Ginny if you say I can. Can I?"

"Yeah, can he?" asked James, whose spirits lifted at the sudden news.

"Teddy, you know you are always welcome in our home, but won't Andromeda miss you?" asked Ginny.

"I will miss him, but he begged and begged me about wanting to spend the summer with Harry. I'm sure I will have to do my share of begging to make him come see me. However, I will be gone for awhile to visit some friends, so I'm sure he'll miss me during that time."

"Grandmum!" exclaimed Teddy,

"That's nice, and don't worry. Teddy will be in good hands, unless the boys get their hands on some of my brother's joke products. It's always chaos when George gives them his newest invention," said Ginny, looking from Andromeda to her sons and godson.

"Hey, Harry! Our hero ready for this?" asked George, trying to force a more cheerful smile on his face.

"Not sure. I really don't think I'll ever be ready for this, or anything like it," replied Harry, trying, also, to force a cheerful smile.

The Weasleys and Potters, along with Mrs. Tonks, continued to talk animatedly about previous years, and upcoming events, until the ceremony began. Around in the crowd, there were the remaining members of the Order, and those who were in the D.A. Also, there were the grieving families of those who passed away during the Battle. Everyone who participated in the decorating of the ceremony out-did themselves. Flowers were arranged beautifully around Dumbledore's tomb, the stage Minister Shacklebolt was presenting his speech from, and around the photos of the fallen. Harry looked over at his family and saw the puzzled looks on his children's faces. He saw, as well, Ginny holding back tears, which were threatening to fall at any moment, for her deceased brother, Fred. Albus looked up at Ginny and patted her hand. He never saw his mum cry before, but he hated to see her sad.

Once Kingsley finished his speech, everyone stood up to visit others that they failed to speak to earlier. Harry was speaking to Kingsley when a raven-haired woman walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Cho. Thanks, Kingsley. I'll talk to you later."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Doing good. Been busy lately. I got lucky when I was able to visit today. It's so sad, and weird. I really can't believe it's been tens years since we left this place," she said, looking around at Hogwarts.

"Daddy, up," said Al, who was tugging at Harry's pants leg.

"Your son?" asked Cho.

"Yes. Al, this is Cho. Cho, this is Al."

"Hi." Albus waved at Cho, and immediately withdrew his waving.

"He's adorable."

"Thanks. It seems like you want to tell me something."

"Well, I did, but I don't think it matters now. I heard you got the job of Head Auror last year."

"Yes. I was shocked when Kingsley told me the news, but I did suspect something was up when he was sneaking around with the former Head Auror," said Harry, adjusting Al in his arms.

"I'm happy for you."

"Tha..."

"Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny needs you. She said James wants you to come here," said Dominique.

"Okay. Well, Cho. It was great to see you, but I have to tend to my son, and hope he hasn't done anything to worry his mother." Harry left Cho behind to find Ginny.

Ginny was standing near a wall of the castle with her family, talking to James, who seemed upset about something. Harry walked over, and saw James had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, placing Albus on the ground.

"James is upset."

"Why?"

"He saw his name on the plaque over there, and began crying. I told him it wasn't him, but he just wouldn't stop crying. Maybe you can explain it to him?" Harry picked up James and carried him over to the plague that James saw earlier.

"James, look. Why are you crying?" asked Harry.

"My name is there. Why?"

"Yes, your name is on this plaque, but it's not you. That's your granddad's. See? Grandmum's is on there, too. Even Sirius is there."

"Really? Why?" James asked, while rubbing his tear-stained eyes.

"Because they helped beat Moldy Voldy. Even Teddy's parents are on here. Look, right there." Harry pointed to Remus and Tonks' names, and James leaned in to look at them.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we go in 'Ogwarts?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Let's ask McGonagall, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry and James walked around until they found McGonagall talking to Horace Slughorn.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry, my boy!" boomed Slughorn.

"Potter, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Professor."

"I think now is the time to be on a first name basis. So, please, call me Minerva."

"Okay. Um... Minerva. I was wondering if I could take my son into the castle?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure, by now, that you know your way around?"

"You could say that. Ready, James?"

"Mmhmm."

Harry took James to the castle. He was skeptical about going in the castle, but it was time to face what he couldn't all those years ago. Harry opened the door to find that nothing had changed except for the bits and pieces that were damaged in the Battle. They proceeded to the Great Hall, which was filled with hungry students. A few looked up to see who opened the doors and immediately began whispering. Harry took the opportunity to tap the shoulder of a Gryffindor and ask for the password.

"Excuse me. Could you possibly tell me what the password for Gryffindor is?"

"Um... it's 'Hippogriff' today, sir," said the timid Gryffindor.

"Thank you."

Harry left the whispering students behind to seek out other interesting rooms. He pointed out all the small things to James, even the awards that he received while attending Hogwarts. Before they could make it to the moving staircases that led to Gryffindor tower, Harry caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. Ginny reached Harry before he could give the Fat Lady the password.

They walked into the common room to find that nothing really changed in here, either. After much begging and pleading, Harry let James down so he could scan the room. Al did just the same, while Harry and Ginny, who held baby Lily, watched their sons run and explore.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you believe it?"

"What's that, darling?"

"We're standing in the exact spot where we first kissed."

"Hmm. Do you want to relive the moment?" Harry asked, with a devious smile on his face.

"You read my mind." Ginny closed the gap between Harry and her without hurting Lily, and kissed him softly. Their kiss turned passionate and was soon interrupted by James tugging on Harry's pants leg.

"Daddy, stop that. I want to see Buckbeak."

"Are you sure you don't want to see the rest of Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

"I'm done. I want to see Buckbeak."

"Okay. Come on, let's go. I hope Hagrid's in the mood for visitors," said Harry, who was carrying Lily as he pushed the portrait open. The Potters walked back down the moving staircases, and out the main doors of Hogwarts. As they walked past the memorial visitors, Harry ran into Cho Chang again.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Um.. hi." Cho looked from Harry to Ginny, and her smile turned into a frown.

"Hello, Cho. How are you?" asked Ginny, who wasn't very pleased to see her husband's ex-crush.

"I'm fine. I heard you got a reporting job at the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yeah, three years ago. I'm the Senior editor for the Quidditch section, now." Ginny became slighty annoyed that Cho was refering to things that happened years ago as if she just heard about them.

"Oh my! Isn't she adorable?!" Cho was now looking at Lily.

"Uh... yeah. This is my daughter, Lily."

"That's a lovely name."

"Yes, and this is my other son, James. You've met Albus already."

"They are all adorable. Harry, why did you name your son after Dumbledore? Won't he get teased?"

"My name Al."

"Al Sev," said James.

"That's so cute!" exclaimed Cho.

"I don't worry about teasing. He'll get enough recognition about being a Potter, and won't be bothered about being teased for his name," said Harry, looking down at Al.

"Well, I suppose. I just can't believe at how much he looks like you."

"Believe it," spat Ginny.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to Hagrid's. Bye."

"Bye, Harry."

Once they were out of reach of Cho, Ginny spoke up.

"Ugh! Why can't she get over you? It's been, what? About 12 years since you semi-dated her?"

"Yes. I don't know, but it seems like she's hiding something."

"Well, I hate to burst her bubble, but I'm afraid that she is not getting my husband this time."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to ignore you and fall in her trance again," Harry teased.

"Good. Otherwise, you would be facing a severe case of the bats."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm not leaving you then, huh?"

"Yes, a very good thing. Now, let's get to Hagrid's."


	6. Nasty Explanations

The Potter Family

Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny's visit to Hagrid's lasted until dusk. They noticed the memorial visitors were leaving as well. Walking back up the hill, James waved "bye" to Buckbeak and then turned his attention to the giant castle that stood before him. Once the Potters were outside the gate, they Apparated home.

As promised, Victoire got her birthday party. She was thrilled at how many gifts she received. She went about showing off all her new items that she found interesting. Later that evening, when Molly and the other Weasley women were fixing supper, Victoire found Teddy playing with his god-brother, James. She walked over to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Teddy was shocked, as was James. Soon, the young Potter leapt up and ran to tell the others.

James had found his father, who was in deep conversation with his brothers-in-law, and he immediately told him what Victoire had done. Bill, listening in on his nephew's rambling, jumped out of his chair, and stormed into the house. Harry grabbed James' hand, and followed Bill to find him restrained by his wife, Fleur.

"Bill, leave her alone! She was just thanking him for her birthday present!"

"She's too young to be kissing boys!" roared a red-faced Bill.

"William Arthur! Calm yourself! You are scaring the children!" yelled Molly, from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I don't approve of my daughter kissing boys, yet."

"Glad our daughter is still a baby?" whispered Ginny.

"Very much so," replied Harry, who still held hands with a now scared James.

"Daddy? Unca Bill scary," said James, looking up at Harry.

"Don't be scared, son. He's just a little upset," Harry said, picking up his son.

"Why? 'Cause she kissed Teddy? That was nasty, Daddy."

"It was, huh? Well, I guess that means you don't like girls, then?"

"Girls are gross!"

"Even Lily?" asked Ginny.

"No, Mummy. Lily my sissie."

"Do you think Mummy's gross?" asked an amused Harry.

"No. Only when Mummy kisses you."

"Well, everyone. Now that Bill has finally come to his senses, let's tuck in, " said Molly.

"Thank Merlin! It's about bloody time! I'm starving!" raved Ron, who was already at the table filling his plate.

"Ronald! Where are your manners?" asked his wife.

"Never had any," he mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"That's for sure," said George, while sitting across the table from his younger brother.

"Daddy nasy," Rose said, pointing at her father's puffy cheeks.

"Very observant. She definitely takes after you, Hermione," said Ginny, while situating Albus on her lap.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Hey! I _am _her father! Don't I get a say?"

"The only say you have in this is that she has your last name," said George, smirking at his illucide brother.

"Very funny."

"Ron, face it. Your daughter is right. You _are _nasty, and please learn some manners. Merlin knows, I tried to teach you better," Molly said exasperated.

"Thank you, Molly. Even I have tried my best to teach him some manners, but apparently I failed." Hermione looked once more at her husband before turning to her daughter.

"Mummy, I full," said Albus.

"You are? Okay."

"You don't want any treacle tart?" asked Harry, before Albus jumped out of Ginny's lap.

"It nasy."

"What is it with the word 'nasty' today?" asked Harry.

"Apparently, it's a nasty day," replied Arthur, a laugh evident in his voice.

"Granddad! It's not a nasty day, it's a great day." Victoire politely explained.

Once everyone was filled with the delicious meal, they gathered into the sitting room. Though crowded, they found it comfortable. The children, on the other hand, were not, and left the room to play upstairs. The time slipped by with each family member talking about various things. While the men continured their conversations, their wives gathered their belongings and children. Ginny walked out of her old bedroom carrying a sleeping Lily when she noticed Harry at the bottom of the stairs waiting with James and Albus. They left after a quick goodbye, and were home in no time.

The next day arrived quicker than anyone expected, and it meant that work was to begin again. Harry was in his office reviewing some documents from the previous week, when a knock at the door broke his concentration. Ron's head peeped around the edge of the door. After Harry gave a fleeting wave motioning Ron into the office, he sat on the other side of his brother-in-law, and broke the silence between them.

"Have you considered it?"

"I have, but I'm still unsure about it."

"Why?"

"Well, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes! Wouldn't you want to do it?"

"Uh... no."

"Come on, Harry. You know it's the right thing to do."

"Well, have you discussed it with Hermione?"

"Yeah, she agrees."

"Really?" Harry asked, taken aback by Ron's remark.

"Yes. She was a little skeptical about it the first time, but then she finally agreed that it was for the best."

"Well..."

"Come on, Harry. Please?"

"Okay, fine."


	7. Memories and Damaged Insides

The Potter Family

Chapter 7

Ron walked out of the office leaving Harry pondering over their conversation. It was finally happening; Ron was leaving the Auror Department for good. Harry didn't want to believe him in the beginning, but learned that Ron was serious about his decision. He remembered when the time came for them both to choose a career, and they had agreed on being Aurors. Now, Ron was wanting to leave the Ministry to work for his older brother, George. Harry had to agree it was for the best. Ron and Hermione both came to a conclusion that they were losing time with their children as their jobs took too much away from them. Ron had also decided that his Auror days were over, and it was time to start over with a job less life-threatening.

Harry rose from his chair and walked out of the office to visit Kingsley. After stepping out of the lift, he saw Kingsley talking to an employee. Harry waited until their conversation was over before making his way into the Minister's office. He knocked on the door and heard Kingsley's reply to come in. They exchanged their "hellos" and Harry began to tell the Minister of Ron's decision. In the end, he agreed that although he was losing a fine Auror, it was best that Ron was moving on. As Harry closed the door, the missions Ron and he had accomplished flooded his mind. Though some were life-threatening, they still seemed to come out alive.

* * *

Ron stepped outside of the fireplace and dusted himself off. He looked around to find George's flat rather disheveled, which was not normal. Angelina usually kept the flat tidy, but this was beyond tidy. Ron heard the customer's below and walked down the spiralling stairs to find the building quite full. George was spotted helping a young lady pick out a Pygmy Puff. Looking around the building, you could find most of the shelves were bare, and needed restocking. Ron noticed this, ran to get the needed products, and restocked the bare shelves. George was now at the register, clearing out the customers that were in line. Ron continued to help his brother with the busy day, and by the end of it all, they were both lounging in the back room.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Burrow and made her way to the door. She walked into the kitchen to find Molly slaving away over the cooking.

"Hi, Molly."

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you. I thought Ron would be coming by to get Rose."

"No. He is still at the shop helping George. I left work early because I wasn't feeling well. My son won't leave my insides alone."

"A baby will do that. It's like carrying a bludger around. Well, Rose is outside with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis playing."

"Okay. Bill and Fleur both working today?"

"Yes. They said they wouldn't be home till late. Molly is also here. Audrey had an emergency at St. Mungo's and wondered if I could watch her."

"Oh. Well, I better get Rose."

"Hermione, why don't you stay? Save you the trouble of cooking. You can rest and play with Rose while I finish up here."

"Are you sure it's no problem?"

"No! Go rest for awhile. I'll go tell Rose that you are here."

"Thanks. I suppose I need the rest."

"Your welcome, dear." Molly walked out into the garden looking for her grandchildren. She spotted them not far from the broomshed, playing with one another.

"Rosie? Your mummy's here, but she's sleeping right now. Okay?"

"'Kay, Nanny." Rose looked up at her grandmother, and quickly turned her gaze back to her toys.

Molly walked back into the Burrow to finish the cooking. Before setting the table, she heard someone in the sitting room. Ginny emerged from the sitting room and sat down at the table.

"Ginny? What brings you here?"

"Can't I visit my mother?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like you want to see me."

"Okay. I just came by to see if Hermione was here."

"Yes, she is. She's upstairs resting."

"Oh! Harry told me she wasn't at the Ministry, nor was she at home. So, I decided that she may be here. Is she sick?" Ginny asked, a little worried about her sister-in-law and best friend.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, and left work early. Said the baby was playing with her insides."

"I know how that feels. The boys did that to me. It seemed like they were going about a game of Quidditch. Harry believed that that was a sign they had Quidditch in their genes."

"Hmm. Where are the children?" Molly asked looking around for her grandsons.

"With Harry. He said he could handle them. I can only imagine what the house will be like when I get back."

"Don't trust Harry to keep them under control?" asked Hermione, who was walking down the crooked stairs.

"No. I'm afraid that he'll have the house blown up from trying to keep them under control. Mum said you were feeling horrible. Baby keeping you busy?"

"Yes! I just wish he would lay off of the damage he's doing to my insides. Rose was never like that."

"Hi, Gin-Gin," Rose greeted as she walked in with her older cousins.

"Hi, Rosie. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes. I play wif Vic, Dom, and Lou."

"You did?! Well, that's great!"

"Oh, Hermione! Harry told me you weren't at the Ministry. He wanted to give you Ron's resignation," said Ginny, turning from Rose to Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just feeling so sick that I just grabbed my things and left. Does he..."

"He said he was going to leave it on your desk, but decided not to. He'll give it to you tomorrow," Ginny said, interrupting Hermione before she could finish her sentence.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go and check on my family. Hopefully, our house is in one piece." With that, Ginny was gone.

The next day, Harry walked into his office to place his things in the chair. He grabbed the piece of paper telling of Ron's dismissal, and made to walk out the door, but before he could, he was stopped by an unexpected visitor.

"Hi, Harry."


	8. Ministry Visits and Making Plans

The Potter Family

Chapter 8

Harry stood stock still in his office doorway, looking at his unexpected visitor. He was shocked that the person would even visited him at the Ministry, of all places.

"Romilda, what are you doing here?"

"To visit you, silly. Besides, I've moved back home. My father has become ill and my mother needs help with him."

"Oh."

"So, you're an Auror now? I've read a lot over the years about you helping the Ministry and whatnot. Very impressive. I also learned that you married Ginny Weasley. Isn't that Ron Weasley's sister?" Romilda inclined her head to the side, curiousity evident on her face, and that she was awaiting his response.

"Yes. Ron's sister is my wife. She also happens to be the mother of my children. Why are you here, Romilda? To bring up old news like Cho did at the memorial? If you have, I don't have the time to do so. I have to get these files to the Minister." Harry made as if he was going to walk past her, but she blocked the doorway even more.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm not here to bring up history or anything. I just wanted to visit you and see how well you were doing. What do you mean Cho was bringing up the past, and at the memorial at that? I thought that she was living in Muggle London."

"How would I know? Does it look like I really care about her whereabouts? And yes, she was bringing up the past and questioning my choices towards my children. Now, if you please, Romilda, I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you and all." With that, Harry sligthly pushed pass Romilda to close his office door and walk to the lift.

Romilda stayed at the spot she was rooted, letting her gaze follow Harry to the lift. She had liked him once, but it was only the fact that he was the "Chosen One" during their sixth year at Hogwarts. She never harbored real feelings for him, but for his fame. Now was different. She felt jealousy and hatred towards Ginny and Cho. They were the lucky ones to have his heart, though Cho only had his for a short amount of time. It was Ginny who got him in the end and formed a family with him. The jealousy she harbored was boiling fast and rising higher in her. It was time to do something about it and it would require an act so inconspicuous that even the reporters couldn't see. It was time to change Harry's opinion of his adored fans and those that didn't get their chance at having a piece of him. The first act: Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was setting the table for supper when she heard a crack outside the house gate. Harry was home. She continued to set about the cutlery, as he walked up the lane to the house. He entered the front door, setting his cloak down, and walking into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi love. How was your day?" Ginny asked, still setting the table.

"It was okay. I had a visitor today, and you would not believe who it was."

"Who?" Ginny was curious now, and turned around in Harry's arms to face him.

"Romilda Vane."

"What?! Why would she visit you?" Ginny had a look of confusion on her face and fire began to form in her eyes.

"I have no idea. I was wondering the same thing when she was standing in the doorway of my office."

"Well? What was her excuse for being there?"

"She said that she just wanted to visit me and that she had moved back to help her mother with her ill father. She also had to do the exact same thing that Cho had done at the memorial."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, her anger starting to boil.

"She said that she had read what had happened over the years and learned that we got married. It was like she disapproved of me marrying you."

"Well, I hate to burst her bubble, like I did to Cho, but there is no chance in hell that I'm giving you up."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Romilda was sitting on the sofa at her mum's house contemplating whether she should ask Cho for help, or get someone who was not close to Harry to do the job. Her mind was so focused on her plan to get Harry that she didn't know that her mother had walked into the living area, nor did she hear her mother calling her name.

"Romilda! Romilda!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, mum. I got distracted."

"It must be important. You've been distracted since you came back. I hope it's not more important than your father?" Her mother was now giving her an inquiring look in hopes that she would spill the truth.

"No, mum, it's not. Dad is more important and I hope that he will get better soon. I was just thinking about old friends."

"Well, I'm sure they'll learn soon that you're back. Give it time. For now, I need you to go to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and get me these ingredients." Romilda took the list from her mother and grabbed her jacket and purse before walking out the door.

For the first time that day, she cleared her mind except for her destination of the Leaky Cauldron. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. She reappeared outside the door of the pub, thankful that there was not a Muggle in sight. She pushed open the door and entered to find the pub half-full. She walked passed the bar, in which Tom, the barman, gave her a slight nod, and continued on to the back where the entrace to Diagon Alley was.

Romilda waited until the wall opened before she walked into the always busy Diagon Alley. She passed by the teeming businesses until she reached the Apothecary. After a few minutes of searching and asking the owner for the ingredients, Romilda paid the businessman and left.

On her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed someone familiar exiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Ginny. She had her and Harry's children, James, Al, and Lily, with her. Romilda also noticed that the youngest boy looked so much like Harry. "Typical," she thought. She tried her best to walk past without being noticed herself, and was thankful that Ginny didn't bother to stop and talk to her. Romilda was relieved. There was no way that she could face Ginny after her little interlude with Harry at the Ministry that she was sure Harry had mentioned to Ginny.

It wasn't going to be easy to get rid of Ginny with their children in the way. She must respect that wish and find a subtle way of breaking it to them. She couldn't find it in her heart to hurt Harry's children, but she did have it to ruin Ginny's happy life. To her, she knew that Harry's life was all a show for the media, but deep down inside, Romilda knew that Harry held strong feelings for her and only her. She continued her thoughts as she avoided Ginny in Diagon Alley and walking back into the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to hurry back before her mother had Kneazles over not having those ingredients for potions.

She Apparated outside the door of the small London house. It may have been small from the looks of it outside, but inside, it was larger than expected. Romilda entered into the living area, which took up most of the house. Her mother was sitting on the sofa reading a Healer's book that she had used when she studied for her Healer's test in her twenties. Elizabeth looked up from her book to find her daughter holding a box which she assumed to be her requested items.

"What took you so long? I was hoping that you'd be back before long." Elizabeth took the box from her daughter and walked into the kitchen.

"It took longer because there were some of those ingredients that I had to ask for."

"Well, at least you got them. I need them for these potions for your father. It would help greatly if he went to the Healer's at St. Mungo's, but instead, he chooses to be stubborn and act like a man. Why can't he act more like Harry Potter? At least he's not afraid to admit to going to St. Mungo's to see a Healer. Have you seen him yet, Romilda? Oh, he's grown into a fine young man. I've even heard from Molly that he's a wonderful father and husband. She seems so fond of having him as a son." Elizabeth continued to ramble, which Romilda soon tuned out once she mentioned Harry. She had missed so much these past few years. The media had painted a canvas of stories that no one really knew the real Harry Potter. She was starting to get second thoughts that maybe getting Harry to herself was the wrong idea. She kept ignoring her mother, until she was brought back to reality by Elizabeth snapping her fingers in her face.

"What?!"

"Have you heard a word I've said?!"

"Yes," Romilda lied.

"I don't think you have. I have a feeling I know what's going on."

"What? There's nothing going on. What makes you think that?" Romilda was giving her an incredulous look.

"I know that you use to have a crush on Harry when you were in Hogwarts. I also know that you tried to make him fall in love with you with some of the Weasley's love potions. You tried too hard to get someone, who did not have feelings for you whatsoever, to fall in love with you. I believe that you are trying again, except this time, he is married and has a family that he loves with all his might. Harry will not fall this time. You are getting involved in something that will only end badly... for you. You have realize that Harry is a trained Auror, and Head Auror at that. He can see suspicion within a mile away. If he sees wrongdoing in any way, he questions it. He has put away every living Death Eater in Azkaban, he has defeated one of the most evil of wizards, he's done more than any witch or wizard can fathom. If you are thinking of ever intervening in his life so that you can get what you didn't have at Hogwarts, then you are wasting your time. You are better off burying the hatchet and becoming friends with him and his wife. That's also another thing. Ginny Potter is not the one you should mess with. She is a very powerful witch, and I have seen it firsthand."

"He doesn't belong with her!" Romilda bellowed.

"Keep you tone in check. As I was saying. Ginny Potter is very much a talented witch and will protect her family in any way. Especially when it comes to Harry. She has went through a lot these past few years with the job that Harry has. He's been in St. Mungo's more times than I can count. He's been on the verge of death at least once because of his job. She has to endure that and other countless things that come along with being married to our 'Saviour' as everyone calls him. What's best for you is to let it be. There is no way in trying to steal him. Give it up, Romilda. There is no hope in this game for you." Elizabeth took her daughter in her arms and whispered in her ear. "I love you very much, and I don't want to see you get hurt. You are a wonderful girl and you can have a happy life without fighting for something you didn't have, but fighting for something you can have. Think it over." Romilda stood there after her mother release her. Was her mother right or was this her imagination toying with her? Could she really give up Harry and fight for someone who could make her life just as happy as Harry had done for Ginny? Was it really worth her time to fight for Harry to come into her life? "Think it over," her mother had said.

Romilda walked into her room and laid on her bed. Harry was a great person, and she did love him, but... did she really love him or the fact that he was once the "Chosen One"? Was it the fame that led her to fall in love? Her mother's lecture left so many questions floating about that she needed to conclude. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, with these questions running through her mind, and no answers to follow. She finally drifted off to sleep, as the sun was lowering outside her window. Her last thought before sleep took over was taking a last chance to talk to Harry... and Ginny.

* * *

**Yes, I finally did it! I actually got another chapter up. I'm so so so sorry that it took me this long. I was so into the Harry Potter books 4, 5, and 6, that I couldn't come up with anything for this chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to read your reviews. Once again, I'm sorry that it took me so long. Hopefully the wait was worth it. **

**Reviews are welcome!!!!**


	9. Another Visit and Conversations

The Potter Family

Chapter 9

Romilda woke the next morning with one thought on her mind, 'I have to talk to Harry.' While her mother's advice was helpful, she still couldn't get past the feelings that she harbored for Harry. Whether they were true love emotions or lust, Romilda wanted to see him so that she could clear her confusion. As it was the middle of the week, she knew that Harry was probably back at the Ministry working. She quickly jumped out of bed and showered. Within an hour, she was dressed and ready for the day. Her mother, however, had different plans for Romilda.

"Dear, would you please pick up a few items for me? The cupboards need to be refilled, and I would do it myself, but there is your father and he needs me here."

"Yes, mum. What is it that you need?" Romilda wasn't pleased, but she also knew not to cross her mother.

"The list is on the table. I really do appreciate this, dear. I'm terribly sorry if I've ruined your plans."

"It's alright. I'll just go later." Romilda left the house and set off to buy the groceries for her mother. Thanks to magic, the trip was successful, and the large bags were shrunk small enough to fit into her purse. Romilda stocked the cupboards and bid a hasty goodbye to her mother once more before Apparating to the visitor's entrance at the Ministry. After stepping into the phone booth, and placing the pin on her shirt, the booth began to lower into the busy Atrium. Her wand was presented and checked over. Romilda was too busy looking around, in hopes to find Harry wandering about, that she didn't notice her wand being handed back.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you." The man just looked at her and gave a grunt. Romilda didn't pay attention whatsoever and continued to the lifts. Her mind was still reeling the advice her mother gave her. He may be an Auror and married with children, but there were men who feel for women, they once loved, during their marriage. Harry would have to be one of those men. She exited the lifts and walked up to one of the trainees.

"Is Harry in?"

"Harry? Oh, Mr. Potter. Yes, he is. I believe he may be in a meeting with someone, though." The trainee seemed unsure, but led Romilda to Harry's office door anyway. He knocked on the door, followed by a 'Come in' from Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm terribly sorry, but there is someone here to see you."

"Thank you, Evan." Evan moved aside to let Romilda in. Harry looked up to see who entered his office, and was shocked once more to find Romilda standing there. Ginny, however, was not.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're…. Ginny, how nice to see you." Romilda was taken by surprise to find Ginny standing nearby, with Lily on her hip.

"Hello, Romilda. How are you? I hear that your father has fallen ill. Your mother must have her work cut out for her. How is she holding up?" Ginny asked. She had to remain cool. She wanted so badly to blow her temper, but doing so would cause an audience.

"She's doing well. I think it's starting to take a toll on her though. She shouldn't have to do this alone."

"Yes, my mother thinks so as well. Now that you're back, I'm sure it's less stressful for her."

"I guess so. Um… is this your daughter?" Romilda was unsure where their conversation was leading, so she thought a new direction would help to rid the room of Ginny.

"Yes, this is our daughter, Lily. She is our youngest. Do you have any children, Romilda?"

"No, sadly I do not. I haven't had the pleasure nor have I been married. I just can't seem to find Mr. Right."

"That's too bad. Harry and I have been married for quite some time now. Such a great husband and father." Ginny leaned over to Harry to give him a kiss on the lips, startling him out of his present state. He looked between Ginny and Romilda. He shook his head, hoping that it was all a dream, but it was most definitely reality.

He finally managed to get his bearings back, and sat down on the edge of his desk. This was the second time Romilda showed up at his office. It would have to stop. He never had feelings for her, and never will. His heart belonged to Ginny and it would remain that way. Both had built a wonderful life together as well bring three extraordinary children into this world. Harry had the life he always dreamed about, but now there was an interference. One he did not want. That interference was having a conversation with his beautiful wife. He came to notice that his wife was holding their daughter, who looked uncomfortable as far as babies go. He quickly stood up, startling the two women, and took Lily from Ginny. He walked back to his desk and held onto his daughter for dear life. He knew Romilda had a plan, if she chose to show up at his office twice. He had the experience to know what fool hardy plans people were making these days. He knew that Romilda didn't have all of her facts right about him. He had changed throughtout these years. Constant vigilance was his motto, thanks to Mad-Eye, and he stuck by it. He was not going to let this woman interfere into his life and ruin everything he worked so hard for. Harry was so deep into his thoughts, but yet still able to be attentive to his daughter, that he didn't realize that Ginny and Romilda were looking at him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, concern etched on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just thinking, is all."

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I should go. Maybe I could talk to you another day, Harry. Goodbye, Ginny. It was nice to see you again." Romilda hated to say it, considering it was all a lie, and left the room immediately. Being in Ginny's presence was making it all the worse, and she had a horrible feeling in her gut. She wanted so badly to throw up, hoping that it would solve the problem. She left the Ministry in a hasty retreat and didn't look back. Her visits to the Ministry would have to stop. Even though she convinced herself that winning Harry's heart back in Hogwarts stopped, she couldn't help but feel that maybe there was something left deep within her heart. She still had a plan and was going to stick by it, no matter what the outcome.

Meanwhile in Harry's office, Ginny looked over at her husband with a fierce look in her eyes. She knew Romilda had a plan and she was not going to let her get away with it. Ginny was a powerful witch and when it came to her family being put into jeopardy, she would fight to the death to stop it. Compared to what happened during the war, Romilda was no exception. She walked over to Harry's desk and sat beside him.

"Harry, don't worry about it. She doesn't stand a chance. I will not let her ruin our lives. We've worked so hard to get where we are now."

"It's not so much of being worried but wondering what she has planned. I don't want to be cold-hearted, but she doesn't know what I'm capable of. She's doing the exact same thing as she did when we were in Hogwarts. Hopefully, it's minus the love potion." Harry looked down at his daughter, who was bewildered by her surroundings. He hoped that for Romilda's sake, she would not harm his children in any way.

* * *

**AN: I know that this chapter is short, but I'm recovering from my writer's block. I'm so sorry that I've kept you hanging for all these months. I just hope that my readers have stuck with me thus far. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh, also, if you'll notice, I'm no longer Gryffindorpride1007. Apparently I'm a Hufflepuff since I portray all of the traits of that house. I hope I haven't confused anyone by that. **


	10. A Mother's Advice

Chapter 10

Romilda walked out of the Ministry with no destined path. Thoughts from earlier kept swarming her mind. She had no idea that Ginny would be in Harry's office today, but she did say that she needed to talk to Harry and Ginny both. That was the problem again, however. Ginny. She was the one standing in the way of her victory. The one sole person who did not see what was going on between Harry and his future wife. Sure Ginny had children with the man, but that would soon be taken care of. First Harry, then his children, and hopefully their future children. It was no longer an infatuation, it was pure love. Love that could no longer be held back. Love that was buried and hidden since the day she saw him leave Hogwarts hand in hand with the fiery red headed Weasley. Never would she see him until he was married with children, and working as a successful Auror.

Romilda kept walking still with no chartered destination. Her mind continued to reel with Harry and the future they could have together. Such a wonderful life. Beautiful hom, joyous years of marriage, ecstatic children, and no Weasleys. She had painted such a realistic picture that she forgot her plans to rid of Ginny and her family for the moment. In the end, it would be Romilda in the arms of Harry, her tucking their children in at night, and her with the successful job as well. Ginny was not the only one to what she wanted. A mere love potion from her sixth year was childs play compared to what lenghts she would be taking now. As for the present time, Romilda needed to get home before her mother had a litter of kneazles. She was sure that Elizabeth had plans for her daughter and that they were to be carried out as soon as possible. After the feel of Apparition wore off, Romilda entered the house to find her father sitting in the lounge. To her surprise, he looked better... a lot better, in fact. No longer did he look pale, with huge dark circles around his eyes, nor the fragile look of something about to break with the slightest of touches. He looked up at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"I see you finally made it home. No 'hello' or nothing to your old man?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. Just surprised is all. I didn't suspect you out of bed so soon." Romilda walked over to sit beside her father. He looked at her with a skeptical expression on his face. He felt something was going on with Romilda, but what, he didn't quite know. He was sure Elizabeth knew, and would have to confront her about it. Whatever Romilda had planned, it couldn't be a wise decision. He felt for his daughter and the pain of not having that certain someone yet to come into her life. No one, however, would be good enough for his only child. To his dismay, that theory seemed to be slipping more and more these days. Some man, no matter what past, present, or future he had, was out there for Romilda, and there would come a time when she and her parents would realize and accept it with open arms. John kept pondering these mind boggling thoughts that he didn't notice Elizabeth coming into the lounge. She shook his shoulder until he became responsive. He looked up to see the worry etched onto her beautiful face. He knew a smile was all that it took to wipe away that uncertained worry. To his delight, it had worked, for she had occupied herself on the other side of him. He looked down to find her hand in his.

Romilda saw this simple act and wished with all her heart that she could have that. Her emotions played across her face within seconds and her mother noticed without a doubt that her only child was hurting from deep with inside.

"Romilda, can I speak with you?" Elizabeth asked after knocking on the young woman's bedroom door.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need to speak with you about... well, about your decisions with love. I saw how you looked downstairs earlier. I know you're hurting. I know the sadness, heartache, pain, and general suffering that you're going through. I was there once."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Couldn't be better. I'm happy." Romilda had to lie. Her mother couldn't know her original plans.

"Romilda, I want you to hear me out. I was there. I know how it feels. To never know if that perfect guy is out there or if he even exists. I did get lucky when I met your father. I happened to meet him while I attended school to become a Healer. He was a sweet man, but he had his flaws. Those flaws were so prominent that I couldn't change them. No matter how hard I tried, he just wouldn't relent. After awhile, I just gave in. A year into our relationship, it became more difficult. He began to get furious with me when I would come in late from school and yelled about how my excuses were not enough. I knew then that maybe I should have not given in so lightly. Moving in with one another was not a solution, either. I continued with my education while John continued his daily exercise with whatever. His version of a job was a complete disgust to me. My girlfriends told me that it wasn't worth dealing with someone like him. I didn't want to believe them. I wanted to believe John could be that sweet, lovable guy I knew and greatly cared for.

What's horrible, is that I didn't, for some time. I was half way into my education when one night, John barged into the flat, banging about, and then screaming at me for not having anything to do with him. That I was too wrapped up in my studies to notice him. I was true. I was avoiding him to save myself. I didn't even want to look at him. Why did I stay with him? Maybe I was hoping that I could somehow get a glimpse of the man I fell in love with. That night, I thought I got lucky in accomplishing just that. I was wrong. John became hostile, leaving me tattered and torn the next morning. I learned while working at St. Mungos that I was pregnant. I wanted to keep the baby, even though I though he wouldn't. I wanted to keep a piece of him no matter what he did to me. I kept the pregnancy a secret from everyone, but the ones who kept a close eye on the pregnancy's progress. It wasn't until I went into labor one night that I got to see the real John Vane."

Romilda was stunned into silence. She couldn't form any questions, much less thoughts. She kept her ears opened to what her mother had to say, though.

"He wanted to know what was going on and all I could do was repeatedly tell him that I needed to go to St. Mungos. He took me, but once we arrived, my colleagues refused him to go any further. I was taken into the maturnity ward where one of my close friends was performing the delivery. I was in labor well into the next day, and somehow John had made his way into my room. He wasn't his usual self, but the man I grew to love. He had weazled it out of one of the trainees that I was in labor. He didn't seem mad nor did he show it. He just wanted to know if the baby was his and why I kept it a secret. Being in so much pain, I gave him a short explaination in an angry and hurtful way that only comes from birthing children. It also gave me the chance to treat him the way he had treated me.

I truly believe he saw what he had done to me that night. He stayed with me throughout the delivery and was the first to hold our child. You. John was different from then on. Before you were one, we got married. John had truly shined during that year. His anger had deminished, and some flaws had vanished. I still believe that he finally grew up the minute you were born. I know that it doesn't necessarily meet criteria with what you're going through, but know this... You can find love in all shapes and sizes. It can begin with the happiest of moments and turn dark within seconds, and some can remain happy. There are those relationships that try your sanity and willpower. It can try your testament and heart. Those dark moments, though, can brighten when you least expect it. There is someone out there in this world for you, Romilda. Just not the one that you continue to hold on to. That man has his own life. A life that has taken many twists and turns. A life that has taken on far worse than most people have come to fathom. You have to understand that he is not the one. He never was, except for the one woman out there who had went through alot herself. Please think it over, Romilda. Take it to heart. I only want what's best for you and to see you happy." Elizabeth kissed the top of her daughter's head and left the bedroom. Romilda laid upon her bed imagining what her mother had experienced before she entered her and her father's lives, and the recent advice about men. With this on her mind, plus other countless thoughts, Romilda fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello to all my readers.... I'm hoping that this chapter was worth the wait. I do feel terrible for putting my stories on hiatus, and I'm sorry for that. So much has happened within these several months... dealt with heartbreaking lies, work and the drama, and reading the whole Twilight series. I'm now a huge fan of Twilight, but not one of those who believes there should be competition between Harry Potter and Twilight. But enough of my problems.... I'm really hoping that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to stay with me and review this chapter. Your reviews are much appreciated and will brighten my day a bit more. Thanks again to those who are continuing to stick with me and loving every bit of my stories.**

**Don't forget to brighten my day with just a click of the review button. =)**


End file.
